


Seeing Red

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ward has another outburst of berserker rage he nearly hurts Skye, horrified by what he's done he tries to pull away from her. But she is determined to help him face up to his problems instead of burying them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt: Ward sufferers from another berserker outburst and Skye has to help him through it ending in a lovemaking scene.

It’s been over a month since she woke from her coma, a month since Coulson had stopped May from beating Quinn to a pulp, a fortnight since he was sent down for life but he still replays those events over in his mind like a broken record. They’ve resumed her training although he takes it easy on her; he’s terrified of hurting her. They’re sparring in the training area and he knows he should be focusing on his rookie instead of letting his mind wander back to that dark place. Seeing her lying their fighting for her life, he’d not felt that powerless since his little brother had been trapped in that well. It was the exact same situation all over again, he had failed his brother and he had failed her. She should never have been there alone, when he thought of Ian Quinn his blood boiled.

He only hated one person like he hated Quinn, what he wouldn’t give to have 10 minutes alone with the scumbag to really make him pay for what he’d done to Skye. He’d fought hard against the rage that had seeped into his veins like poison when he’d touched the berserker staff. But it was always there just below the surface of his skin waiting to boil over, maybe it always would be. She swings at him, her fist connecting with his jaw because he’s not focusing like he should be. When he looks up it’s not Skye he see’s but Quinn, he shakes his head trying to rid himself of what can only be a hallucination because what he’s seeing is impossible. He can’t be here, they’re 30,000 feet over the Atlantic and that fucker is locked up in a Super Max S.H.I.E.L.D facility. It’s still there though that thing that can’t be Quinn and it’s got that arrogant smirk plastered across its face.

It laughs at him and it sounds just like him “Ah here’s the screw up of a supervising officer that let his poor, sweet rookie walk into a lion’s den all alone” it taunted.

Great now the damn thing was talking, he screwed his eyes shut hoping that when he reopened them it would be gone and it would be just him and Skye in the cargo hold. Come to think of it where was she? She’d been here a minute ago she’d just punched him in the face, hard. That must be it she must have knocked him out or rattled his brain, well that was kind of embarrassing. He opened his eyes but it was still there standing on the mats looking bored. Well since it wasn’t going away he might as well answer it “I didn’t let her go in their alone” he spat “I wasn’t there!!!”

“No you weren’t were you? She was all alone bleeding to death on the cellar floor probably crying for help. Calling for you to save her but you couldn’t just like you couldn’t save your brother” it’s voice dripped with malice and it smiled broadly when it realised it had struck a nerve. That taunt was like a whip cracking across his skin it stung like a bitch because it was right he hadn’t been there to save her. She could so easily have died cold and alone the thought cracked his heart right down the middle. He felt sick at the very notion of losing her and then he felt it. The white hot rage he’d been holding onto ever since she’d been shot it was rising to the surface and all he could see was red. It was easy to blame himself but deep down he knew there was only one person to blame and that was this thing that stood before him gloating.

“You’re the one that shot her, you’re the one that left her to die all alone. It’s your fault I nearly lost her!!!!” he screamed at it.

It laughed, the fucking thing actually laughed at him like this was all a big joke to it “Tell me agent Ward am I supposed to care?” it smirks.

“You will care because I’ll make you” he grates out and then he launches himself at it. Picking it up by the neck with one muscular hand and pinning it against the wall. It’s strangely light to say that it’s not much shorter than he is. He squeezes is throat and it grasps at his hand with both of its desperately trying to pry his fingers away, it’s legs kicking and flailing and it’s trying to speak but he can’t make out what it’s saying. He doesn’t know what makes him do it because really he has no interest in what this thing has to say but something in the back of his mind is nagging him. Telling him that something is wrong with this situation, slowly he loosens his grip on the Quinn shaped thing and the he hears it.

“Grant put me down” it shrieks but it’s not Quinn’s voice its...Skye. Oh God Damn it, he releases her instantly his eyes widen in horror as he takes in her terrified expression.

“God Skye....I’m sorry I thought you were...” he’d had a full scale berserker hallucination and he’d nearly strangled her. His stomach roiled as he realised what he could have done, he could have killed her! He backs away from her he can’t be near her right now, he can still feel the rage bubbling away ready to spill over at any moment but she’s having none of that. She grabs his wrist in an iron grip.

“Don’t” she simply says. “Don’t shut me out like last time”

“I could have killed you” his voice is broken.

“It’s not your fault Grant OK I know it’s the affects of that damn staff. You can’t do this to yourself I won’t let you bottling everything up is only going to make it worse” her voice is calm and steady despite the fact that he’d had her pinned to the wall less than 5 minutes ago.

“I shouldn’t be around you Skye, I could hurt you...” he swallowed hard “Again”

“Look I’m not gonna lie that was pretty messed up and I know you don’t do the whole care and share thing but the only way you’re going to get this under control is by talking about what’s got you so wound up” she reasons, pleading with him to hear her.

“Skye” he says her name like a prayer.

“I heard what you said Ward I know you thought I was him” she says quietly.

He looks down to where her hand is wrapped around his wrist, he wants to pull away. He wants to run a mile, he doesn’t want to taint her with his darkest thoughts but he knows she’s right. Before when he’d fought to control the rage brought on by the Azguardian staff he had worked out his frustrations by fucking agent May and for a while it helped. But it was only a short term solution like sticking a band aid over a gaping wound. “I don’t know if I can” he’s exposed, vulnerable.  
“Yes you can Ward, I know you can. You have to talk about this, we have to talk about this because I’m not going to let you blame yourself for something that’s not your fault. I went in there on my own, I knew what I was risking when I did it” he tried to tell her she didn’t deserve what had happened but she held up her other hand to stop him “I’m not saying it’s my fault either, sometimes I think if I’d just waited then maybe...but Quinn shot me not you Quinn. I know you feel like you have to protect everyone Grant but you have to realise that sometimes you just can’t OK and you need to forgive yourself” she sounds so wise when did that happen? She seems to have matured so much in the last few weeks.

“For what?” he asks.

She strokes her thumb gently across his wrist. “You know what, it’s been a long time and I know what you went through was horrible and I wish I could take it away for you more than anything else but I can’t. So you have to try and let it go you were just a kid it should never have been your responsibility to protect him you weren’t his parent you were his brother”

He looks down at her his eyes wide how does she do that? How does she see him so clearly like she knows every part of him “I know you’re right it’s just...”

“Hard” she fills in “Yeah it is. You asked me once if everything just rolls off my back, it didn’t use to whenever the kids at St Agnes would pick on me or a family sent me back saying I wasn’t a good enough fit it used to hurt like hell. I could have got angry, I could have hulked out but it wouldn’t change anything. It would only hurt me. Grant you are the strongest person I know, I know that you can beat this and I’ll help you any way I can” she steps toward him. Releasing his wrist she takes his hand in hers using the other to cup his cheek, he leans into her touch. The contact is like a balm that soothes his ravaged soul.

“What if I hurt you again?” he sighs.

“You won’t” he tone is confident.

“You can’t know that” he argues.

“Yes I can” she smiles up at him, he leans down pressing his forehead against hers. He knows now he made the wrong choice turning her down that night in Ireland, he’d thought that May understood him better but he had been so wrong. He didn’t know how long they stood like that, he never wanted to break contact with her but they couldn’t stay here forever. As if she’d read his mind she lead him to the shower room. They were sweaty and sticky from their training session they needed to clean up but she could sense that he didn’t want to be alone right now. He was still so fragile there was something she’d wanted to do ever since she’d woken up but whether now was the time she wasn’t sure.

In the end he made the decision for her he pulled her into a tight embrace one arm snaked around her waist pulling her close to him, she was flush against his hard body she could feel every toned muscle through his workout clothes. He leaned down and kissed her gently as if testing the water, she responded instantly opening up for him. She would never refuse him this. His other hand moved to tangle in her long, dark hair. Gradually their kisses deepened their tongues tangling in perfect sync, she broke the kiss and walked towards the shower cubicle turning on the spray. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down to resume where they’d left off. They undressed each other slowly not quite believing that they were doing this, she checked the temperature of the water before stepping in closely followed by Ward.

He took a bottle of body wash from the shelf and squirted some into his hands, he worked it into a lather before he began to wash her. Starting with her hair, massaging the soap into her scalp the feeling was heavenly. Then he moved onto her body he took his time, taking great care to be thorough her back was to his chest. She squirmed letting out a blissful moan as his thumbs skimmed over her pert nipples. His hands were everywhere cleansing her washing away all the ickyness of the last few weeks, all the pain and the bad memories. When he was done she turned to face him capturing his mouth in a deep and passionate kiss before returning the favour.

Her hands were nimble and firm as she massaged the soap into his firm, toned body he could feel all the tension leaving his body, her touch soothing the rage that had taken hold of him. She was right the only way to conquer this was to clean slate it, to let go of the past and look to the future. She traced the plains and valleys of his torso, his arousal growing with each passing second. He had wanted this for a long time wanted her it’s not quite how he’d envisioned it happening but it was. He gently walked her over to the tiled wall kissing her all the while, when her back pressed up against the cool tiles. He took her hands lacing their fingers together and pinned them loosely above her head. She gasped when his lips left hers to tease the sensitive skin of her throat, god this was freaking perfect. He released her hands so she could wrap them around his neck. His strong hands found her waist hoisting her up, she hooked her legs around his waist while he positioned his hard length at her entrance.

He eased into her gloriously slowly his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head, as shivers rose up his spine. She felt amazing he revelled in the intimate connection before he began to move. Slanting his mouth over hers he swallowed her cries as he thrust into her, he could feel her feminine muscles flex and release around his hard cock and he couldn’t help the cuss that escaped him. He buried his head in her shoulder as he increased his pace he was pounding into her and she was spurring him on with cries of “harder, faster, deeper” he lost himself in her. He forgot his pain, his guilt, his rage as he rocked his hips into her tight, sweet sex driving them closer and closer to release. He was so close his cock was impossibly hard and then he was freefalling his orgasm triggering hers. He emptied himself inside her crying out her name, they collapsed into one another as their bodies came back down to earth.

He set her on her feet kissing her tenderly; his arms wrapped around her his heart filling with a new emotion one that was not self loathing or anger quite the opposite in fact. Love it was love he was in love with his rookie how could he not have seen this she smiled up at him.

“What are you thinking?” she asks.

He tries to hide it but it’s out of his mouth before he can stop it “I think I’m falling for you” he blurts.

Her answering smile is breathtaking if there were any lingering thoughts of his earlier outburst they’re gone now. “Me too” she says simply.

Now it’s his turn to smile and it’s glorious, lighting up his handsome features for the first time in a long time he feels truly happy. He wraps her them both up in warm fluffy towels and turns off the spray, he turns to her “We can do this” he nods “Together. I’m going to beat this”

“Yes” she agrees “You will”.

He scoops her up into his arms she shrieks in surprise and then she’s giggling he carries her out of the bathroom straight back to his bunk.


End file.
